


A Fantasy Fulfilled

by BSBLover2538



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Begging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: Brian has been having some naughty dreams and thoughts about his bandmate, and when they are finally alone, will Brian's fantasy come true?





	A Fantasy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fricksgirl_32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/gifts).



> This is my first time ever writing a sex scene, and I really tried my best. It was actually easier than I thought, and I love how it turned out. You may be seeing more of this from me, but I still love my G rated stuff as well. 
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I do not own the rights to the Boys, and all rights go to them and their management. This work is pure fiction.

“Why are we here?” Brian asked his traveling companion. 

“Because you need to get away from everything, and I know about what happened last week” the other man bluntly told him, making Brian turn red. 

“I thought I was quiet enough. I thought no one else was around” Brian looked down in shame, and soon felt the other man’s breath on his neck, as he lifted his head to look in the soft brown eyes of the man, he had had so many fantasies about. 

The two had pulled up to a vacation home in the backwoods of Montana, far away from other people, where they wouldn’t be disturbed, and were standing next to each other looking at the home. 

“Well, you weren’t quiet enough. I heard you yelling my name as you climaxed. Didn’t know that you had feelings for me, or that you had fantasies about me doing things to you” the dark-haired man had to smile at the blush on the blonde’s face. 

“It’s all I have been thinking about lately. You with my cock in your hands, looking at me, completely wrecked, begging you for release” Brian dared to look up at the object of his fantasies, seeing his eyes become dark, and wanting. The man quickly scooped Brian up, and ran up to the bedroom, wanting to complete his little lover’s fantasies. 

“Strip and lay on your back on the bed” Brian swiftly complied, not able to do anything else, and watched as the other man stripped himself. 

The other man’s fingers slowly traveled up Brian’s sensitive skin, making him shiver and shake in wanting and need. He was already semi-hard, and his cock was slowly starting to leak pre. 

“Look at you, already wrecked, and I’ve barely touched you” the brown eyed man teased the blonde, who blushed. 

“Let’s see what happens when I tease those pert nipples, and play with them a bit” Brian moaned at the thought, which became louder as his nipples were teased and played with. 

“I want you....please” Brian started begging, as his cock became rock hard. 

“You’ll have me soon enough my prince, I just want to play with you a little longer” the other man’s own cock was leaking precum as well, and it was all Brian could do to not stare at it, wishing it was filling him completely. 

Brian felt his legs being spread apart, and moved to make it easier. He jumped when he felt the younger man’s tongue swipe up his hole, making him shudder and whine in need. 

“Where is the lube” he asked, voice already wrecked in need. 

“I have it right here, don’t worry” Brian watched as the other man coated his fingers in the slippery substance, and felt his finger start to prod his entrance, sending waves of ecstasy through his entire body. 

“God, you are so tight! Cannot wait to get my cock in this ass, and to hear you scream my name” the finger started to get deeper, and Brian started writhing in the bed. 

“Stay still, or you get nothing” the other man commanded, and Brian tried to still his needy body. 

Brian let out a keening whine when he felt the other man’s tongue swipe up his cock, sending him into a dizzying ecstasy. 

“That’s it my prince, just let me make you feel so good” another finger was added, and started scissoring, to make Brian’s hole big enough to accept the cock that would soon be filling him. 

Several teasing minutes later, Brian was practically on the cusp of spilling his load everywhere, and the other man was enjoying seeing the normally well-kept man so entirely wrecked. 

“Ready to be filled my prince?” 

“Please, please fill me, I need it so badly. Fuck me please” Brian started begging repeatedly, making the other man grin. 

“Your wish is my command my prince” Brian felt the other man’s cock slowly fill his ass, and he moved to make it more comfortable. 

The brown-haired man started pushing in and out of Brian’s ass, hitting his prostate with each movement, making Brian cry out in pleasure every time. 

“I am getting close my prince, get ready!” the younger man told him as they both reached their climaxes. 

“BRIAN!” the younger man screamed, as Brian screamed out his name, as they both shot their loads out, Brian’s covering his stomach and his lover’s body. 

The two men were left panting and trying to catch their breaths, as brown eyes met blue for the first time since they had entered the bedroom. 

“Thank you so much for fulfilling my fantasy, AJ” Brian rasped out before succumbing to sleep. 

“No problem my little prince, it was so worth it” AJ looked at the blonde, with love in his eyes, as he too drifted off to sleep, knowing they had a week together to enjoy each other’s bodies.


End file.
